


Remember Me

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Glorfindel is reborn into Middle Earth, but his memories from Gondolin are incomplete. Erestor seeks to make them whole.





	1. Erestor's Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/gifts).



> Request from Ulan:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17 -- Explicit content  
>  **Requested pairing =** Glorfindel/Erestor  
>  **Story elements =** Either friends-to-lovers or enemies-to-lovers, one or both with a crush on the other, maybe some good ol' pining  
>  **Do NOT include =** Rape, infidelity, sad/bad endings, mpreg  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  This story was written for Ulan, but it is dedicated to **Burning_Nightingale** for her tireless efforts as a Beta. This story wasn't possible without that assistance. Thanks so much.  
>  All remaining mistakes are mine.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  


**Title:** Remember Me  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Burning_Nightingale  
**Dedicated to** Ulan  
**Rated:** Mature  
**Genre:** AU, angst, drama  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Glorfindel is reborn into Middle Earth, but his memories from Gondolin are incomplete. Erestor seeks to make them whole.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Request:** from Ulan:  
  
**Rating up to =** NC-17 -- Explicit content  
**Requested pairing =** Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Story elements =** Either friends-to-lovers or enemies-to-lovers, one or both with a crush on the other, maybe some good ol' pining  
**Do NOT include =** Rape, infidelity, sad/bad endings, mpreg  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Erestor forced a pleasant smile as he tapped Glorfindel’s shoulder, gaining his attention.

“Lord Glorfindel,” Erestor dipped his head in greeting.

“Master Erestor,” Glorfindel responded.

“It is such a pleasant evening and the band is playing so beautifully, I was wondering if you would care to dance?” Erestor held out his hand, hope clear upon his face.

Glorfindel looked at his nearly full pint of ale, to his friends, and then back to Erestor. Sighing softly, he drank deeply from his glass, downing half of the amber liquid in a matter of moments.

“Excuse me lads, I shan’t be long,” Glorfindel handed the remainder of his drink to Gildor and left his fellow warriors, escorting Erestor by the hand to the dancefloor.

Erestor buzzed where their hands touched. He followed Glorfindel’s lead through the crowd and down a few steps into the sunken floor at the centre of the room that was used for dancing. The song finished just as they descended the stairs, and they politely applauded the musicians for the lovely music before taking their places facing one another. Erestor’s breath caught as Glorfindel held him around the waist, and he offered a tentative smile while waiting for the music to resume.

Glorfindel returned the look graciously.

“You look handsome this night,” Erestor complimented. Glorfindel wore his name-sake hair out, free from ties and braids with no adornments. His clothing, despite the formality of the Yule Festivities, was just his customary knee-high boots, leggings and loose-fitting shirt, though he wore an open-front blue jerkin on top which flowed to his knees for a sense of decorum. 

“And you are in your customary black, I see,” Glorfindel responded.

“I am in mourning,” Erestor explained.

“Yes, you have told me this previously,” Glorfindel said, almost bored. 

Erestor said nothing, unsure of how to respond. He had told Glorfindel that before, yes, but was that really an excuse to sound uninterested? Most elves in Imladris had lost loved ones, in this Erestor was not special, but the cold and apathetic attitude still hurt.

“Oh good, I like this song,” Glorfindel commented upon hearing the music start up once more.

“Oh? Reminds you of Gondolin perhaps?” Erestor asked as he and Glorfindel began moving in gentle circles on the outskirts of the floor.

“The melody is familiar and the movements are elegant but simple. It is also an easy dance for two males to complete together; no twirling under each other’s arms or lifting one’s partner.”

“Yes, that does make things easier,” Erestor echoed, grateful he had requested this song from Lindir. “Are you enjoying your second Yule here in Imladris?” 

“The food and company have been pleasant, though truly the after-dinner ale is what I was relishing the most,” Glorfindel explained.

“What of the decorations?” Erestor sought to alter Glorfindel’s attention, knowing full well he was the reason Glorfindel was no longer enjoying his ale.

“They are very customary of the time of year, and they seem to put everyone in a festive mood.”

“Did you receive any gifts? Mayhap from friends and a few persistent ladies?” Erestor asked with a coy smile.

“Anyone who thought me worthy of a gift I graciously accepted – well, except for one, whose owner was not brave enough to place a name upon the card.”

“Perhaps they are just shy? Or perhaps they wished to spare you the embarrassment of not reciprocating the gift-giving, lest you not have an item prepared for them in return?” Erestor countered.

“I have no interest in playing childish games with secret admirers.”

“Are you not at least a little curious what the gift holds?”

Glorfindel shrugged in response. 

They continued dancing in silence for a while, moving around the dancefloor; their timing and steps perfectly in sync to the music, and each other. Where Erestor would have been comfortable merely enjoying his partner’s presence and gazing into those sparkling blue eyes all night, he could sense Glorfindel’s polite disinterest, and the mood grew awkward between them. 

“I noticed your report concerning the military’s budget and spending has not yet been filed. If you require any assistance with it, I am happy to help. You need only ask,” Erestor offered, mentally hating himself for mentioning work but floundering for any other subject to fill the silence.

“Thank you, I may come to your office in the next week to do just that,” Glorfindel nodded his head in thanks.

“Oh, I may not have time in the next week during office hours. But if you would like to come to my private chambers, no doubt we can make progress together. Perhaps I can have dinner delivered as well. Make a night of it?” Erestor said with a smile.

“I would hate to put you out during your spare time,” Glorfindel reasoned.

“It would be no trouble at all,” Erestor insisted. 

“I shall consider your offer,” Glorfindel said as he slowed their movements, the song coming to an end. He took a step back from Erestor, his hand slipping from the slender waist. Together they clapped the band for another well-performed song. Without thinking about it, Erestor slipped his arm into Glorfindel’s as they turned from the dancefloor and retraced their steps back to Glorfindel’s friends.

“I shall leave you here,” Erestor announced, removing his arm. “Thank you for indulging me in a dance, Lord Glorfindel,” Erestor nodded his head.

“No doubt we shall do so again at the next event,” Glorfindel replied.

“I would like that, thank you,” Erestor blushed lightly. This was the first time Glorfindel had been the one to suggest a dance, however vaguely.

“Just like every other gala where we have both been in attendance.”

“Do not tell me I am becoming predictable,” Erestor laughed good-naturedly.

“I notice you never dance with anyone else,” Glorfindel observed.

Erestor sobered immediately, his colour deepening. “I did not realise you watched me so closely.”

“It is my job to be aware of my surroundings. Anyway, I hope you have a pleasant evening, Councillor.” With such a nonchalant dismissal, Glorfindel turned back to his drinking fellows and took his pint from Gildor. Within 3 seconds Glorfindel drained the contents of the glass and eagerly motioned for another.

Erestor spun away from the scene, his eyes immediately being caught by Elrond from across the large room. As though drawn to his lord by that gaze, Erestor moved to the half-elf’s side.

“Have patience,” Elrond assured.

“It has been two and a half years, yet no recognition flares from within him!” Erestor retorted in a harsh whisper, not wanting his voice to carry, and tired of Elrond insisting he have patience.

“Forcing his memories might be detrimental to his mental state.”

“ _Might be_ ,” Erestor insisted back. “The truth is we simply do not know. And aside from these gatherings and Council meetings, I never have any time with Glorfindel to help bring these memories to the surface.”

“Why not invite him-”

“He refuses. Each and every time. Horse riding, swimming at the Bruinen, dinner in my rooms, he refuses the activity and he refuses ***me***! He does not even sit at the main table at meal times. Any spare time he has it is spent with his drinking buddies,” Erestor seethed, his eyes zeroing in on a smug looking Gildor. “Pffft- Glorfindel would not give that red-headed buffoon the time of day back in Gondolin.”

“Whatever Gildor was like in Gondolin he has been nothing but a friend and ally to Imladris, often entering dangerous situations for our advantage, and I will not have you sullying his reputation in public like this,” Elrond admonished Erestor, grasping his elbow in a tight grip.

“Yes, Lord Elrond,” Erestor said the words without any genuineness behind them, and pulled his arm out of Elrond’s hold.

“I know you are frustrated,” Elrond’s grey eyes blazed in warning, “but this is not something that can be rushed. And it would be to everyone’s detriment if you try to do so. Do you understand?”

“I understand your perspective as a Healer, but my heart has been burdened after what should have been a joyous reunion, and my patience is not ever-lasting.”

“Come Erestor, I feel you could use some fresh air.” Elrond linked his arm with Erestor’s and steered him towards the doors that led outside.

“I would rather retire for the evening,” Erestor politely argued.

“We shall take the scenic route to your rooms then,” Elrond smiled, ushering Erestor outside.

“This is not necessary,” Erestor grumbled, putting his arms inside the opposite long sleeves of his robe and folding them across his chest as he and Elrond strolled through the light snowfall.

“Privacy would be preferred for what I have to say,” Elrond warned. “I wonder, Erestor, if you have thought about why you want Glorfindel in your life again?”

“He is my husband!” Erestor exclaimed, halting and turning angrily towards Elrond. “Why would I not want him returned and at my side?”

“Have you considered that Glorfindel is no longer the elf you fell in love with? Likewise, you are not the elf he married.”

“Who are we then? Am I not still Erestor and he Glorfindel?”

“You may hold the same names and titles, yet your experiences differ greatly since the fall of Gondolin,” Elrond continued their walk. “You, Erestor, have lived through the loss of your husband and your home. You have had to build a new life for yourself countless times over as you moved from one kingdom to the next. And you have done this alone. Your black robes to this day speak volumes of your love for your husband, how much you must miss him and how hard the years must have been without him.”

“They are harder now with him so near yet not within my grasp,” Erestor muttered.

“Hush, do not interrupt,” Elrond chided gently. “Your roles within each kingdom have changed and increased. Your experience and skills currently have you as my Chief Councillor and Second in Command of Imladris, a station and responsibilities greater than those you had in Gondolin.

“Glorfindel, on the other hand, has survived his own death, and he is the only elf ever to have been reborn to Middle Earth. Whether he felt the passage of time in Mandos’ Halls or not is uncertain. If he was aware of all of those years, then he too has spent centuries alone, whether he remembers you or not. If he has no memories of the Halls, then he has been returned to a landscape far different than the one he left, to his perspective, only a handful of years ago. His home, friends, and family all gone within a moment, and now he finds himself the leader of armed forces, a role far removed from his previous position as House Ruler. Whether he finds this to be a blessing or an insult is unknown. Mayhap the freedom he finds in this role allows him to be more social and less selective with his chosen friends - a luxury he did not have in Gondolin? Whereas your current obligations restrict the amount of free time you have and those close to you that you can share it with.”

“You are suggesting we only fell in love because the timing was right and our situations were compatible?” Erestor came to a sudden halt, his eyebrows raised in horror.

“It is a thought worth considering,” Elrond responded as gently as possible.

“Nay, I do not believe that. You were not there. From the moment we met we knew our souls were meant to be One. Even now I feel the pull towards him; I just do not understand why he cannot feel it too,” Erestor grew quiet with contemplation, and continued moving forward.

“As I said, he is no longer the same elf. It is not given to us to understand the intricacies of Lord Námo’s power; we do not fully understand the rebirthing process. Perhaps he has a new soul, and seeks a mate attuned to his new life, rather than his old?”

“I cannot believe the Valar would be so cruel. To reform him in the body and mind he had in Gondolin, to restore all his memories save those of me, yet to potentially give him a different soul? How much heartache do they think I can live with!?” Erestor sniffled.

“Unfortunately, we have more questions than answers at this time. I notice you no longer wear your wedding ring.”

“The day Glorfindel came to Imladris - you were waiting on the balcony, ready to receive his fealty, and I was in front of the staircase, awaiting the return of my husband. When he dismounted from his horse, he glanced in my direction. Just glanced. Not at me - he did not see me, he looked right through me. The lack of recognition at that moment was far more painful than his initial death. From that afternoon onwards, I have worn our rings together on a chain around my neck. If we cannot be together as one, then at least the symbols of our everlasting love could be,” Erestor sniffled.

Elrond said nothing in response, but placed a comforting arm around Erestor’s shoulder as they re-entered the House, nearing Erestor’s chambers.

After a few moments of silence Elrond said, “I received a letter from Lord Celeborn and the Ladies Galadriel and Celebrian today.”

“Have they accepted your proposal?” Erestor asked.

“Celebrian has accepted and her parents have given us their blessing,” Elrond smiled happily.

“That is wonderful news!” Erestor, genuinely delighted for his friend, caught Elrond in a firm embrace.

“Thank you,” Elrond accepted the words of congratulations eagerly. He released Erestor and began walking again, stating his plans for the upcoming months as they continued down the warm corridors. “Once the snow melts from the mountains, I and a small contingent will travel to Lothlorien to sign the necessary agreements, treaties and contracts. Then Celebrian shall return with us and dwell here for approximately a year while we all organise a wedding of great magnificence. Your assistance in this would be gratefully received, by Celebrian and I both.”

“Of course, anything I can do to assist. I also highly recommend you take myself with you to Lothlorien,” Erestor cautioned. “If your purpose is to marry Celebrian, then Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel may force any clause upon the treaty they wish.”

“I am capable of reading a contract myself,” Elrond admonished with a smile.

“I am merely suggesting your fondness for your bride-to-be may blind you to-”

“Erestor, stop,” Elrond said with more authority. “I need you to remain here and take care of Imladris. You will be in charge until I return. That said I will be taking Silindrical and Melpomaen with me.”

Erestor wanted to fight his case a little more, but knew when to back down. “Who is to be escorting you?” he asked.

“I shall ask Glorfindel for no more than ten guards.”

“So few?”

“I will ensure some Galadhrim meet us halfway along our journey. And the road has always been quiet so soon after winter. I promise we will be safe, and the less personnel the swifter we will travel.”

“Well, I suppose if Glorfindel is among their number, there is little to fear.”

“No, I shall ask Glorfindel to remain behind,” Elrond advised as they turned down the corridor leading to Erestor’s rooms. “Though I will insist on Glorfindel’s Second in Command- Natahl, and Gildor to be part of the entourage.” Elrond looked pointedly at Erestor.

“Do you know for how long you will be absent?” Erestor asked, his mind already thinking ahead.

“No more than six weeks, I imagine,” Elrond responded casually with a sidelong glance, “though I may see fit to extend it to two months should I need further time to relax after such a long journey.”

“And you will need your strength for the return,” Erestor cautioned, trying to sound genuinely concerned for his lord’s wellbeing.

“Indeed.” Elrond smiled knowingly as he came to a stop outside Erestor’s door.

“When will you announce the news?” Erestor asked.

“I will do so tonight, shortly, before anyone is too inebriated to comprehend. If you would like to return to the festivities with me, we can make the announcement together?” 

“Thank you, but no. This is your news, not mine or ours. And regrettably, I would rather retire to my solitary rooms than continue watching my husband cavort with others. I hope you understand.”

“I do. Happy Yule, Erestor,” Elrond gave Erestor another warm embrace.

“And to you,” Erestor returned the hug. “Good night.” Erestor gave a cursory bow and entered his bedroom. 

Looking around the dark room ideas flooded Erestor’s mind. He quickly lit a few candles and began writing a list of everything he could think of, lest he forget it later, and, renewed enthusiasm, he stayed up late planning everything he would need. At most Erestor predicted he would have three months in which to prepare for his fight to restore Glorfindel’s memories, and he would leave nothing to chance.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Kudos is lovely, but comments are king. Any thoughts or feedback you have are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


	2. Youthful Reflections

  
  
  


Erestor walked Elrond to his horse very early one morning, just as false dawn was breaking. A stableboy held the mare steady, ready for his Lord’s departure.

“Do not forget to go over with Valia the menu for the Equinox Celebrations. All other necessary paperwork should have already been given to you, otherwise check my office for anything further you require. Oh, and please prepare the guest quarters for-”

“Elrond, it is all under control. Now, go fetch your fiancé,” Erestor urged with a smile.

“Oh- a dinner in Celebrian’s honour when she arrives-”

“Will be ready for serving upon your return,” Erestor reassured.

“Very well. Glorfindel knows you are in command until my return, but should there be any need for the armed services, I hope you will work in conjunction with him,” Elrond said.

“I do not intend to let the power corrupt me,” Erestor admonished with a friendly smile.

“Lastly,” Elrond pulled Erestor in for a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “do not push him. If his memories are forced it could be catastrophic for his wellbeing. I know you will take advantage of this time and the absence of certain people, and you no doubt have plans already in place. But at the first instance of any kind of unsettled nerves, I expect you to back off. If you care for him, then his welfare should come before your desires. Do you understand me?”

“I do, Elrond. I promise, I have no intention of breaking him,” Erestor assured his lord then stepped back.

Elrond nodded once, then took the reins from the young lad.

Erestor retreated to the porch and stood amongst his peers, Glorfindel included, as the small party left the safety of Imladris and headed towards the Misty Mountains and beyond.

Upon Elrond disappearing out of sight, Erestor immediately headed to his chambers. He picked up the violet purple garment spread across his bed and with shaking hands changed his clothing. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. The seamstress had outdone herself, and replicated the robe just as Erestor had described. It was a simple tapered design with wide embroidery in gold around the neck, sleeves and hemline. Next, he undid his braids and brushed his hair until it shone. He then began to braid it again; a simple plait was woven over his head from one ear to the other to keep his hair back from his face and the rest was left free. 

Erestor looked at himself in the mirror again. The outfit was right, his hair just as he remembered wearing it when he was younger, but Elrond was correct. Despite his youthful appearance, his age and experiences were inscribed upon his face. This was not the elf that met Glorfindel when they were younger, however much he could dress as such.

Just then the bell rang out for breakfast. Erestor tried to look carefree as he entered the Dining Hall, but internally he knew his sudden change in colour and hairstyle would draw attention, though there was only one person whose interest he wished to gain. A cursory glance around the room confirmed that Glorfindel had seen him enter and was now studying Erestor intently. Erestor looked away, not wanting to appear obvious, and noticed, as expected, all heads turned to him and many whispers beginning. Erestor pointedly took his usual seat, not wanting to literally take Elrond’s place, and his current position kept Glorfindel well in view without needing to turn his head, whereas Elrond’s seat at the head of the table would require the straining of one’s neck to keep Glorfindel within sight.

Erestor projected a studied aura of calm as he began pouring himself a cup of tea and choosing mostly fruits and nuts for his breakfast. Thankfully Lindir sat next to him this morning, and Erestor fell into an easy conversation with his friend. Lindir, more perceptive than most, perhaps in part due to his artistry, knew when not to ask uncomfortable questions. And no doubt over the coming days, enough people would hound Erestor, both in his professional duties and privately, to query his sudden wardrobe change; Lindir was not one to want to add to another’s stress. Besides, given the way rumours spread around Imladris, he would no doubt hear all the tales, the truthful ones and the blatantly made-up stories, by tomorrow’s end.

~*~

Erestor left the dining hall just before Glorfindel. He went to the library and collected a few books he had requested the day previous, and, as though planned perfectly, exited the library mere steps ahead of Glorfindel.

“Morning, Erestor,” Glorfindel called out from behind.

“Oh, Lord Glorfindel! Good morning!” Erestor spun around, his books teetering in his arms. “Whoops-”

“Here, allow me,” Glorfindel offered, taking a most of the books for himself.

“Thank you. Were you on your way to see me?” Erestor enquired, an innocent look upon his face.

“Ye- No, I was on my way to the training field and just happened to run into you,” Glorfindel explained.

“The training field is in the other direction,” Erestor pointed out kindly.

“Ah, yes. Sorry, I seem to be distracted today,” Glorfindel apologised, his gaze roaming over Erestor’s colourful and relaxed ensemble.

“I imagine your friends leaving with Lord Elrond is overwhelming,” Erestor sympathised.

“Yes, my usual table was rather empty this morning.”

“You always have a seat and are welcome at the High Table,” Erestor smiled. “And with Lord Elrond absent, as well as your friends, I imagine we could both use the company.”

“You seemed occupied with Lindir’s attention this morning,” Glorfindel said through almost clenched teeth.

Erestor’s heart leapt at the jealous tone of Glorfindel’s words.

“Lindir and I are dear friends. Though with his late-night performances he is rarely at the breakfast table so early and it was lovely to have the chance to talk with him. But he might not be there tomorrow,” Erestor hinted, mentally noting to confer with Lindir that he would not attend breakfast early the next morning.

“Well, we shall see,” Glorfindel mumbled non-committedly.

Erestor smiled in what he hoped was an enticing way, but said nothing.

They walked in silence for the two corridors remaining before arriving at Erestor’s office. Erestor balanced the few books he still held in one arm and unlocked the door with the other. He entered the room and placed his books on a desk pushed against the wall just inside the office.

“Just here would be lovely, thank you,” Erestor motioned for Glorfindel to place his books next to Erestor’s.

“Are you rearranging your office?” Glorfindel asked, looking about at the unfamiliar layout of Erestor’s furniture.

“I am receiving new furniture in a week’s time, so thought to organise items out of one desk in time for the new one. Additionally, work from Elrond’s office is currently mixed in with my paperwork. It may look a little messy, but I assure you it is ordered chaos,” Erestor grinned genuinely, knowing his organisational skills were not the prettiest, but it worked for him, and never had he lost a document.

Glorfindel looked at Erestor, seemingly studying him for several moments. His face seemed both captivated and confused at the same time. Blue eyes slowly lowered, taking in Erestor’s violet robe with gold thread embroidery.

“Are you no longer in mourning?” Glorfindel asked in all seriousness.

“I will always mourn the losses I have endured. My clothing is but one way I can denote all that I have lost,” Erestor’s hand unconsciously grasped the front of his robe where the two rings lay hidden beneath the fabric. He noted that Glorfindel watched the movement carefully, as if wondering what Erestor was hiding. “But in Elrond’s absence I did not wish to appear to be the morose Advisor many think me to be,” Erestor shook off the sullen mood with a sideways smile. “I thought I would rejuvenate my wardrobe with items reminiscent of my youth.”

“It is similar to the fashions of Gondolin,” Glorfindel said.

“Oh?” Erestor prompted.

“Yes,” Glorfindel finally turned to the side and placed the books on the table. “The simplicity of the design and the bird embroidery is familiar to me.” Glorfindel slowly reached out and traced the wing of a bird at Erestor’s neck, seemingly lost in memories.

“Many wore such ensembles?” Erestor pressed.

“Mostly the young; scholars and junior scribes and the like. Those of a higher ranking preferred multi-layered robes, similar to Elrond’s style. The colour though is unusual. Such a vivid purple would have been available to only a few; the dye being quite expensive.”

That was true; Erestor’s father had always been well-off financially and happily doted on his only child.

“I-” Glorfindel’s eyes swung up to Erestor’s hopeful ones and immediately the spell was broken, “apologies,” Glorfindel snatched his hand away. “I forgot myself.”

“Not at all, it is nice to reminisce from time to time.” Erestor’s heart was beating fast.

“I have duties to attend to. Good day, Councillor,” Glorfindel bowed and stepped out of the office.

“Good day,” Erestor echoed weakly. A heartbeat later, inspiration had him leaning out of his door. “I hope to see you at breakfast tomorrow!” he called down the hall at a retreating Glorfindel’s back. Glorfindel did not acknowledge the words and kept walking.

Forlorn, Erestor went to his desk to begin his work. Still, not all was lost. It did seem the visual clues assisted in bringing hidden memories to the fore, even if Glorfindel could not yet piece them together. As far as a plan went, Erestor believed it was on track even after only one encounter. And there were six weeks to go at least.

With a heartened smile, Erestor bent to his work. Tomorrow’s ensemble was already prepared, and he had a little something extra to add to it also. Perhaps when targeting two senses, Glorfindel’s mind could be penetrated and his memories restored. At least, Erestor hoped so; else Glorfindel could be lost to him forever.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Kudos is lovely, but comments are king. Any thoughts or feedback you have are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


	3. The First Encounter

  
  
  


The next day Erestor wore his hair in the same style as the day before. His robe was the same design also, but this time in an azure blue with silver thread for the embroidery. He had worn such a robe the very first time he and Glorfindel met. 

Erestor had been browsing the local market, buying supplies for his studies and a few non-essential items that happened to catch his eye. Through the crowd, from within the sea of people present, Erestor turned from the stall he had stopped at and immediately found his eyes locked to Lord Glorfindel’s gaze, those blue eyes staring right back at him. From that moment they had both been lost to the other.

Whether it was conscious or not, Erestor suspected the reason he had caught Glorfindel’s attention to begin with was at least in part due to the bright colour of his clothing. Most inhabitants of the city wore muted or neutral coloured clothing due to the cost of the dyes for bright hues. Gondolin was an isolated society, so all produce was local to the area. Food was the main priority, so a lot of land was taken up by a variety of farms and crops, and woodlands were cultivated in much of the remaining space for furniture and house-building materials – all of which left little room to grow plants and to encourage certain insects to establish colonies within specific areas for dye purposes. There were a few mines within Gondolin’s borders, extracting metals primarily for weapons and armour, with any excesses used for jewellery and decorative purposes.

Being fashionable or daring with one’s clothing choices was not an option for most. The lack of space available to cultivate the necessary conditions for the dyes, or the lack of materials available should a crop fail one year meant it was a luxury not many could afford. Erestor, while enjoying the lifestyle his father’s profession afforded him, did not intentionally wear bright colours in the hopes of catching the eye of a Lord. But when Glorfindel noticed him, he was grateful that day for the prominence of his attire.

Imladris, being a realm between so many others, saw its fair share of traders, merchants and skilled hands. With greater accessibility to produce, goods and larger amounts of land available, Imladris was a land of wealth and prosperity, where all inhabitants enjoyed the fruits of her labour and prime geographical position. Unlike the dull colours of Gondolin’s streets, here people moved in waves of colour in every shade imaginable. Imladris seemed so much more alive than Gondolin, literally and figuratively. The colour of his robe today would no doubt blend in with the Imladrian crowd, but hopefully the memory of seeing Erestor in such a robe previously was buried deep within Glorfindel’s mind, and would come to the fore this day.

Along with the visual clues, Erestor had also bathed earlier, washing his hair with orange scented oils, grapefruit soap, and now dabbed a few drops of passionfruit perfume around his neck and wrists. His nose tickled at the strong scents now pouring off him. The current Erestor rolled his eyes at the lack of subtlety the younger Erestor once had. Still, he should be grateful the scents were easy to replicate now. They were definitely a young elf’s aroma.

The bell tolled for breakfast to begin. Erestor waited a moment before exiting his chambers and headed to the dining hall. Upon entering, he noticed Glorfindel was at his customary seat, and appeared to be eating a bowl of porridge. Blue eyes swung up from the mushy food to look at Erestor as he took his usual seat. Erestor smiled in greeting from across the room; Glorfindel’s eyes looked haunted even from a distance, and he did not reciprocate the friendly gesture.

Erestor broke the awkward encounter and began choosing items for his own breakfast. Pastries and fruit, this morning, alongside his habitual cup of tea. From his peripheral vision, Erestor noticed a bowl of half eaten porridge was placed on the opposite side of the table. Erestor followed the large hand holding the bowl with his eyes, up the arm it was attached to, to finally rest upon the visage of Glorfindel.

“May I?” Glorfindel asked unnecessarily.

“There is no need to ask,” Erestor assured, and motioned with his hand for Glorfindel to take a seat.

“You look well-rested,” Glorfindel stated as he sat down.

“I did sleep well, thank you,” Erestor responded. “Yourself?”

“You are even more colourful than yesterday,” Glorfindel said, ignoring the question.

“Elrond wears a different colour each day. I wish only to emulate his custom in his absence,” Erestor brushed off the comment. 

“You smell different.”

“Do I? Is it a favourable different?” Erestor asked, his cheeks colouring as he knew how overwhelming his choice of scents were. They did not suit the current Erestor, nor his refined and understated fragrances of recent years.

“It is familiar,” Glorfindel responded; almost suspiciously. A hand grasped Erestor’s wrist before he even saw movement from Glorfindel’s arm. Shocked, Erestor watched with awe as Glorfindel drew his arm across the table, rotating the limb gently as it was outstretched. Glorfindel leant into the pale flesh visible from under the flared sleeve and breathed deeply, his breath and lips ghosting over Erestor’s sensitive skin.

Erestor laughed good-naturedly, trying to hide how hard his heart was now pounding. “I should smell of passionfruit and of citrus fragrances! I would hope they are familiar.”

“You are familiar.” Glorfindel’s eyes were intense, pinning Erestor to the spot as he continued holding Erestor’s arm in place.

Erestor wished he could not see from the corner of his eye his fellow councillors, who were currently staring rather obviously in his and Glorfindel’s direction. He wished they were not present full stop.

“I have been present since your return,” Erestor kindly reminded him.

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed and blatantly roamed Erestor’s figure, his free hand now stroking the smooth skin of Erestor’s forearm.

Erestor leant across the table and lowered his voice. “Would you like to walk in the gardens with me? Somewhere a little more private?”

“Do you have something to tell me?”

Erestor released a nervous titter, unsure how to respond.

“You have not touched your breakfast,” Glorfindel pointed out, releasing the arm he held. “I thought I was here to share a meal, not morning exercises.”

“Yes, of course,” Erestor smiled self-consciously, confused, his eyes downturned as his arm retreated back to his side of the table. His skin pulsed where Glorfindel had held him. Of all the reactions he was expecting from Glorfindel, this intense and confronting Seneschal was not one of them. Haltingly, Erestor sipped from his tea, the still hot contents refreshing on his tongue.

“Do you have plans for your day?” Erestor asked, eager to break the tension; his eyes darting up for a moment before settling down on his plate.

“Only the usual duties,” Glorfindel responded. “Yourself?”

“I am meeting with Valia to confirm the menu for the Equinox Celebrations next week. Aside from that, there should be nothing of particular interest. If there is anything you would like to have served, let me know and I shall add it to the list,” Erestor smiled with a wink.

Thankfully after that their conversation became more pleasant, and Erestor was grateful for the reprieve. Given Elrond’s warnings, it seemed explaining their past in candid terms could do severe harm to Glorfindel’s psyche. And Erestor feared if his explanations failed, if Glorfindel did not instantly remember him, he would ultimately dissolve into begging for Glorfindel to love him. Not a pretty outcome for all concerned - especially for Glorfindel, to whom Erestor was still all but a stranger.

Erestor held firm and continued their conversation, eager to spend as much time with Glorfindel as possible. He also now had an inkling just how resistant Glorfindel’s memories were to bubbling to the surface, and upon observing Glorfindel’s reaction to the confusing feelings of déjà vu, Erestor could adapt his responses going forth. He needed to be strong enough to withstand Glorfindel’s intense examination, yet flexible enough to not push Glorfindel to breaking point. This was only day two, after all. There were so many other opportunities yet to come.

Erestor smiled, determination swelling within in him. Glorfindel would remember him; of this he was adamant.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Kudos is lovely, but comments are king. Any thoughts or feedback you have are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


	4. The Beginning

  
  
  


Erestor entered the dining hall the next morning to find Glorfindel already seated at the high table. Erestor smiled when their eyes met as he walked to his usual seat. Today he wore a deep red velvet robe that clung to every inch of his upper body and flared out at the hips. The high neckline and long sleeves kept everything covered, but the tightness left little to the imagination. At the time of his wearing this outfit for the first time it was a clothing choice beyond Erestor’s years, but he wanted to appear mature and sophisticated for the first day of his first, and only, courtship.

“Good morning,” Erestor greeted, sitting in front of Glorfindel.

“You look good enough to eat,” the blonde lord said with a wink.

Erestor blushed. “You wish to eat me?” he asked with a grin.

“No, you look delicious, but a little bony for my liking. Here, have some pancakes,” Glorfindel took some from a nearby stack and placed them on Erestor’s plate before the Councillor could argue, then drizzled them with syrup and butter.

“Thank you,” Erestor smiled genuinely. Many of his fellow advisors further down the table seemed surprised with his ease of accepting the food laid out for him. Erestor was not one to be ordered about so easily, but on this occasion, he was happy to comply. He ate, wondering if Glorfindel chose the sweet treats because they were nearby or because he remembered pancakes were a secret favourite of Erestor’s. 

Since the beginning of their courtship in Gondolin, Erestor felt the need to prove himself worthy of a Lord’s attention and love. His dress and hair styles matured, in public he ate only items that would sustain him; never indulging his sweet tooth. All of these alterations were self-imposed, and not restrictions Glorfindel ever wanted for Erestor. But still the Lord could not allay the fears of his young lover nor cease the wagging tongues of bored Gondolin inhabitants with nothing better to do. Still, in private quarters, Erestor was free to be himself, and Glorfindel indulged him relentlessly.

Breakfast was a quiet, casual affair of coy looks shared across the table. Erestor’s heart fluttered every time Glorfindel’s blue eyes met his, and the silence between them was not; for once; awkward.

Erestor left the dining hall shortly after finishing his meal. As he walked to his office he felt a hand on his lower back and a figure at his side.

“Lord Glorfindel?” Erestor raised an eyebrow, but did not slow his pace.

“I have done this before,” Glorfindel responded, a note of wonder in his voice and a confused look upon his face. He looked at his hand upon the red velvet material and pressed firmer; feeling both the fuzzy material and the body that lay beneath it.

“This is the first time you have escorted me to my office in Imladris,” Erestor answered honestly.

“This is not the first time I have escorted you though, is it?”

Erestor came to a stop and turned to Glorfindel; the blonde’s hand dropping from Erestor’s lower back. Erestor’s eyes opened wide in sincerity and honesty, and he replied, “No, it is not.”

“When?” Glorfindel’s voice dropped and he stepped into Erestor’s personal space. “Where?”

Erestor hesitated before responding, weighing up the risk of revealing too much against failing to advance their encounters by revealing too little.

Erestor determined a third option was appropriate. “The equinox festival is next week; why do you not escort me? Perhaps it will assist you in recalling any lost memories?”

Blue eyes burned into dark orbs. Erestor held his ground and met the intense gaze with a soft and inviting countenance.

“I shall collect you at six,” Glorfindel said brusquely then marched off in the direction of the barracks.

Erestor smiled to himself as he watched the retreating back, pleased to have accomplished the promise of an evening in Glorfindel’s company. That Glorfindel was also regaining titbits of information was also heartening. With that encouragement, Erestor went about his day.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Kudos is lovely, but comments are king. Any thoughts or feedback you have are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


	5. A Wondrous Night

  
  
  


Erestor studied his reflection closely, seeking perfection. His hair was twisted up into braids around his head, with small crystals and tiny yellow flowers dotted around the black mass. A high necked emerald green velvet robe began from the line of his hair and jawline down, flaring out at the sleeves and lower chest. Instead of the usual embroidery, his robe was adorned with small crystals of various colours that were sewn in swirling patterns, representing an abstract of leaves floating on the wind. Over it he wore a light green sleeveless outer robe that fell to the floor, covering much of the velvet robe. 

Still, if this night proceeded just as the original did, he would remove the outer layer shortly after the dancing started and his elaborate yet elegant robe would be revealed in full.

A knock at his door came a moment later.

Erestor’s pulse sped up, excitement and nervousness pulsing through him. He walked to his door and opened it, a pleasant smile upon his face upon seeing Glorfindel on the other side.

“Lord Glorfindel,” Erestor greeted.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel parroted back distractedly as his eyes roamed Erestor’s outfit.

“I hope I did not overdress,” Erestor repeated the words he spoke eons ago.

“You look perfect. Beautiful,” Glorfindel spoke the words, but seemingly did not recognise he had talked at all, nor known from where the words had originated.

Erestor’s eyes perked up.

“Everyone knows you are not one to shy from grand styles,” Glorfindel responded genuinely this time. “Shall we?” he held out his arm to Erestor.

Erestor hid a sad smile and nodded his head.

“Let’s,” he agreed and put his hand within the crook of Glorfindel’s elbow. He closed his door behind them and together they went to enjoy the night together.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Without his drinking buddies, Glorfindel did not over imbibe, nor did he eat to excess as he was known to do on occasions such as these. When the food was served in such copious amounts, it was tempting to try everything available and hard to know when to stop. With Erestor’s characteristic self-discipline always present, Glorfindel also felt the desire to restrain himself; though unlike Erestor, he did enjoy two small desserts compared to Erestor’s dessert salad.

Their conversation was pleasant and flowed freely. They did not discuss anything too personal, and more often than not, work was brought up however much Erestor tried to steer the exchange away from the topic. They had mostly chatted with one another, but nearby Councillors and friends down the table also joined their conversation from time to time. It was a friendly and very polite affair, and Erestor relished the attention he was receiving from Glorfindel.

After dinner, the musicians began the evening’s entertainment with jovial compositions. Erestor smiled and tapped his foot as people began to break away from the main tables, some moving to the adjoining room for dancing, others retreating to the toasty warm Hall of Fire for conversation and fine liquor, and a few wandering off to their private quarters, ready to sleep and digest their banquet. Several still sat at the tables, enjoying the company and continuing to pick at their food.

Erestor was in no hurry. No doubt he and Glorfindel would make their way to the dancefloor eventually, and the longer they delayed their movements, the more likely theirs would be a slower, more personal and intimate dance.

“I suppose you would like to dance?” Glorfindel said a little gruffly.

“If you would prefer, we can attend the Hall of Fire. Pietra has written new stories to tell for this night. We could always go enjoy those,” Erestor offered, stalling for time. “A cup of mulled wine, or ale, enjoyed in the heat of the hall in the company of friends sounds lovely, does it not?” he smiled.

“Sounds delightful,” Glorfindel confirmed and stood up. Erestor came around the table to where Glorfindel was waiting for him. Arm in arm, they moved off into the brightly lit hall where drink flowed freely and good company was not in short supply.

~*~

Several hours later, Erestor and Glorfindel exited the Hall of Fire, their heads a little lighter from the fine drink they had been consuming and the warmth of the flames. In lieu of Elrond’s presence, they had been sure to walk the room and converse with people and generally be good informal hosts. They had on occasion separated and gone in different directions for a variety of reasons- a soldier had drunk too much and was on the verge of throwing up, gossip and rumour had led to a young librarian crying in a dark corner, Pietra demanded a particular individual that continuously interrupted her narrative leave the area and other general situations that required an authoritative hand to manage them before chaos ensued.

Full of fine food and drinks, Erestor and Glorfindel entered the dancing hall, the music gentler than earlier in the night, but not to an awkwardly slow pace between two friends. For sadly, despite Erestor’s efforts thus far, that was what they still were.

Without question or hesitation, Glorfindel led Erestor down the few steps onto the dancefloor. He turned and grasped Erestor around the waist, pulling the advisor into him, their chests almost touching. They halted a moment, waiting for the count of the music. In those few seconds, Erestor looked into Glorfindel’s blue eyes, completely smitten, trying to calm his racing heart as the prospect of several hours within Glorfindel’s arms was about to begin. The moment past and they began a medium paced dance around the floor.

~*~

They danced longer than Glorfindel was obviously comfortable with, yet not as long as Erestor had hoped. Still, it was late in the evening when they ascended the steps leading from the dancefloor; leaving mostly established couples remaining behind, enjoying the slow music and intimate lighting the half-burned candles provided. They had spoken little during their time on the dancefloor, but what was said was pleasant, though never overly personal.

Over the course of their evening Erestor had heard many tongues wagging as he and Glorfindel were near-constantly in one another’s company; in fact, they seemed to be the main topic of conversation this night. He knew many were aware he was married, with his wedding ring up until recently having been firmly in place upon his finger, and his having cited his marriage as a reason to decline any romantic relationships that were asked of him in the past. But he did not know how many knew it was Glorfindel to whom he was married. That information was open to the public- many records of their nuptials were held in the library of Imaldris, as well as the deeds they implemented in Gondolin during their fifty years of marriage - but he had never spoken the name of his spouse, save to a few trusted friends.

Yet so few from Gondolin still lived upon Middle Earth, let alone in Imladris. The ones he was aware of that knew had been advised by Elrond not to speak of the blonde’s past unless Glorfindel brought it up. But Erestor wondered if his seemingly sudden interest in Glorfindel was what had people in a tizzy, after all, to them, he was married. So potentially pursuing a new mate would not be seen favourably by most.

The attention he was drawing to himself, especially in Elrond’s absence and without his friend’s support and wisdom - if only to tell him how big a fool he was currently making of himself - was uncomfortable. Unfortunately, to gain Glorfindel’s interest meant gaining all of Imladris’ attention also.

Still, he would not acknowledge the whispers. Even when asked directly over the past several days about the sudden change in his wardrobe, he had responded the same as he had to Glorfindel, that he wished to emulate the visage Elrond represented in Imladris during his absence. A few bold females had approached him about his intentions with Glorfindel, but his fellow councillors, although witnesses to their breakfasts each morning, knew better than to try and pry into Erestor’s personal life. He would send the ladies on their way in a polite but firm manner, giving no answer to their queries.

For now, Erestor was grateful that Glorfindel had turned down each attempt someone made to cut in when they were dancing. He also appreciated Glorfindel remaining when a dance called for twirling under a partner’s arm or when lifting was involved. He had expected Glorfindel to request a short reprieve, and Erestor would have agreed; yet he had not asked. And while it was obvious during those moments that he appeared uncomfortable, he stayed for Erestor’s enjoyment.

And Erestor did; he relished the time spent by Glorfindel’s side and within his arms this night, but those familiar eyes that did not yet recognise him also caused much him much heartache.

As the elves in the most senior of positions currently in Imladris, Erestor and Glorfindel thought to circulate around all those still present within the various rooms and check in with various elves whom were working to ensure there was plenty of wine to last the night, or enquire if the band required a break. With everyone happy celebrating late into the night, and the staff content with their responsibilities, Erestor and Glorfindel bid everyone a pleasant evening and retired for the night.

Arm in arm they walked towards Erestor’s room. Erestor’s heart was thumping hard within his chest. He knew not what to expect upon their arrival at his door, only that he wanted Glorfindel to enter his chamber. The room beyond had recently been redecorated with furniture replicated from their shared room in Gondolin; the walls had been washed with a moody dark red colour and a pure white bear pelt now lay in front of his fireplace. Of all the sights he wanted Glorfindel to recognise, it would be this room. And Erestor’s place within it. Hopefully without resorting to begging, Erestor needed Glorfindel to see this space.

Their encounter at the beginning of the night had been so brief; all within the doorframe, and since the main focus had been Erestor’s clothing; Glorfindel would not have had the opportunity to view the room or its contents. Erestor had intended it this way, not wanting to spoil the evening should Glorfindel become confused or overwhelmed by memories.

Glorfindel slowed his pace as they approached Erestor’s door and came to a halt while still several steps away.

“Is something wrong?” Erestor asked, his entire mind screaming at Glorfindel for stopping too soon.

“Thank you, I had fun tonight. Different from my usual festival activities, but fun nonetheless,” Glorfindel said a little awkwardly. “I will leave you to your rest,” Glorfindel’s eyes flicked to Erestor’s door for a moment in emphasis.

“Wait!” Erestor grasped the sleeve of Glorfindel’s shirt. “I mean, the night is not so old yet,” Erestor calmed his voice and breathing, “perhaps you could join me for one last drink before we retire?”

Glorfindel looked to his shirt and where Erestor still held onto him. Conscious of the attention his grasp was receiving, embarrassed, Erestor pulled away, a light flush appearing on his cheeks.

“I can only imagine what your neighbours would say if they saw me entering and exiting your rooms at such a late hour,” Glorfindel advised.

“On the night of a festival when we were constantly in each other’s company, I think they might find it strange if we did not end the night in one of our rooms.” Erestor tried to keep his tone light, a forced smile upon his face.

Glorfindel did not share in Erestor’s enthusiasm. 

“I have a lovely chess set, if you would care to indulge me in a game?”

“Perhaps another time. This is where I shall leave you. Good night Erestor,” Glorfindel bowed his head and walked away before Erestor could try and stop him again.

Dejected, Erestor watched Glorfindel leave, wracking his brain for any excuse to persuade the lord to enter his room. His original plan of holding the door wide open as they said their goodbyes was not possible, and his back up ideas of a nightcap and a friendly chess contest had been turned down, both possibilities that had not occurred to him, what with Glorfindel’s love of drinking and seemingly endless appetite for a challenge; both on and off the battlefield. The blonde was almost at the end of the corridor and Erestor was running out of time.

Just then, the couple that occupied the room next to his came into view, passing Glorfindel in the hallway. Erestor turned, disappointment clear upon his face and marched to his door and entered without looking back. He cared not if he appeared rude not to acknowledge his neighbours, he just wanted to be alone; since he could not be with Glorfindel. Erestor swiftly closed his door, falling upon it once inside, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. 

Still, of all the plans he had, this was the first to fail, and there would be other opportunities to invite Glorfindel into his personal space before his private time was occupied by his drinking buddies once more. His resolve unmoved, Erestor pushed away from the door and readied for bed; eager for another chance tomorrow to woo his Glorfindel back to him.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Kudos is lovely, but comments are king. Any thoughts or feedback you have are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


	6. The Significant Question

  
  
  


Erestor stood in the centre of his office, wearing a simple brown under robe with a silk lavender outer robe. His hair was mostly loose with two plaits looping under his ears then pulled back up onto his head where they met and joined to become one. A piece of thin ribbon the same colour as his outer robe was woven into the two sides of his hair. Despite the careful attention to detail, Erestor was very much the picture of relaxation. After all, it was just a normal day when Glorfindel proposed to him. The question came completely unexpected, though not undesirable.

For the first time since Elrond’s departure Erestor had not attended the dining hall for breakfast. He hoped this would not go unnoticed by Glorfindel, and that the blonde would seek him out to ensure all was well. Glorfindel also had not seen Erestor’s new office furniture; well, replicas of his old office furniture really.

As if the Valar had heard Erestor’s hope-filled plan, a soft knock came upon his door. Erestor lowered the scroll he had been reading and turned towards the open doorway to find Glorfindel looking at him. As much as was possible within the architecture of Imladris and the size and structure of his office, the furniture, his clothes, hairstyle and the weather on this day were so perfect a reproduction of the original day, right down to the position Erestor was standing in when Glorfindel knocked on his door, that he was certain something of their past would resonate with Glorfindel this day.

Erestor smiled upon seeing Glorfindel.

“Good Morning, Glorfindel,” Erestor smiled congenially.

Glorfindel remained in the doorway, his eyes darting around the scene before him. Erestor watched the colour drain from the sun-kissed face.

“Glorfindel?” Erestor pressed, taking a few steps forwards; the lord now looked as though he might pass out at any moment.

Glorfindel’s panicked gaze locked with Erestor’s concerned countenance. The lord took a few steps backwards; seemingly knocked back by an unknown force, out into the main hallway space; then turned on his heel and fled the area. 

Erestor rushed the final few paces to his door in time to see Glorfindel’s retreating back turn a corner, and then he was gone; out of sight; his destination unknown.

“Master Erestor.” Kaia, his assistant approached, burdened with paperwork for the day. Erestor mourned at the sheer amount present. He would have no time for lunch this day, let alone time to seek Glorfindel. With a sigh, he resigned himself to his duties and bade Kaia a friendly greeting before starting work this day.

 

~*~

 

Erestor knocked softly on Glorfindel’s door. He had not been seen all day after breakfast; he did not attend his office or see to his men; nor did he attend any meals. Worried after the reaction he received this morning, and finally having a moment to himself, Erestor sought him out after dinner.

“Glorfindel? It is Erestor,” he called through the door. “Are you in there.”

The door opened a few seconds later, a haggard Glorfindel peeping out. It looked as though he had not slept for an age, his hair was snagged and his clothes in disarray. Erestor presumed Glorfindel had been pulling at them and his golden locks all day.

Before either of them spoke, Glorfindel grasped Erestor’s wrist and tugged him inside the dark room- lit by no more than three small candles. Glorfindel pushed Erestor up against the wall next to door and pushed it back into the frame, the door clicking back into place as the latch caught. Glorfindel invaded Erestor’s personal space and stood chest to chest, his arms positioned on the wall on either side of Erestor; keeping him in place; the blue-eyed gaze pitched slightly down into Erestor’s eyes. Despite the intimidating stance and startling actions, Erestor did not feel Glorfindel intended any ill-will towards him.

“Do you love me?” Glorfindel asked without any preamble, his voice low and uncertain.

Erestor, shocked by both the question and bluntness with which it was asked, smiled sadly and hesitated for a moment while he composed himself.

“I fear that for such a simple question, the answer is too complicated for me to respond this day,” he confessed.

“When will you?” Glorfindel pressed.

“I do not know. Maybe never? Though I would hope much sooner than that,” Erestor’s voice shook with emotion, his statement far more truthful than Glorfindel could most likely appreciate at this time.

“Do I love you?” Glorfindel asked.

Rather than answer directly, Erestor’s hands slowly raised between them, his fingertips touching Glorfindel’s cheeks lightly. Erestor leant forward and pressed his mouth ever so gently to Glorfindel’s; too delicate to be a real kiss between lovers, yet no less full of love and comfort. Erestor pulled back, one hand slipping down to press against the firm chest in front of him, a pounding heartbeat could be felt beneath the warm skin.

“I believe no knows your heart as well as you do,” Erestor consoled, his eyes open and honest and never faltering.

Glorfindel said nothing as he continued staring at Erestor, his eyes wild with emotion. The moment stretched on and became uneasy given their close proximity; their eye contact more a result of their closeness than transference. But if this odd moment helped Glorfindel make his memories whole, then Erestor would remain and let him have his fill.

To his side Erestor heard the latch to the door unhinge and light from the hallway flooded the room. Without another word, Glorfindel retreated to his connected bathing chamber and closed the door. Taking the hint, Erestor exited and closed Glorfindel’s door behind him.

The entire way back to his room Erestor ruminated on this event. It was very promising, inferring Glorfindel was piecing things together, perhaps even recognising Erestor as the other half of his soul; or was that too wishful a thought? Conversely, Glorfindel’s reaction and subsequent disappearance that morning, the agonising day-long soul-searching that seemed physically apparent this evening, and overall odd behaviour was troubling. Despite what Erestor considered to be a slow escalation of reconstructions of moments from their relationship, perhaps Glorfindel’s mind was too fragile to ever be made whole?

Elrond said not to push him, but surely the only reason Glorfindel was reacting thus was because he recognised, consciously or not, that the visual and olfactory cues Erestor had been presenting to him had meaning beyond their present circumstance. With that thought in mind, Erestor changed direction and made a bee-line for Lindir’s quarters; perhaps it was time to add auditory prompts to his efforts. 

He only hoped that it was not possible for Glorfindel’s own mind to destroy itself.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Kudos is lovely, but comments are king. Any thoughts or feedback you have are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


	7. Unification

  
  
  


It was not a special day in Imladris, but Erestor thought to call for a day of festivities. Elrond, when food was abundant and all was calm, liked to reward everyone’s hard work with a day of fun and frivolity. A month after the equinox, Erestor’s plan for such a day came to fruition. Starting midday, the events would begin, mostly displays for the younger inhabitants; puppetry, dance performances, arts and crafts programs and the like. Also stalls of a variety of items would be set up. Food would be available all afternoon long for people snack on; fruits and vegetables currently in season, and sugary treats to fill the children. From early evening a feast will be held for everyone, with the babes expected to retire shortly after a small firework display. 

The night though, that was for the adults. Where wine and ale would flow freely, musicians will raise their sweet music to the heavens and dancers will revel in the feel of their partner within their arms.

Erestor had been so busy organising the event that, aside from breaking their fast together, he had barely seen Glorfindel for the past month, though he was sure to always be dressed in the fashions of Gondolin for when their paths crossed. He also ensured the event-filled day would occur when Glorfindel was not needed for work that day or the one after, guaranteeing the golden lord could enjoy himself thoroughly.

Of course, Erestor was not so callous that Glorfindel was the only one whom could relish the day’s activities. Most of the food had been prepared the day before, and anyone needed for work on that day - cooks, artists, musicians, and the like - were to work for a maximum of four hours, giving them plenty of time to spend at the day’s events, and anyone with children would not be required during the day. 

Erestor himself spent the morning either in his office or walking around the festival grounds, ensuring everything was set and ready. His clothing this day was the same azure blue robe he wore when he and Glorfindel first met, and his hair was tied back in a single braid. However just before the feast was to begin, Erestor would change into something far more memorable. 

Hopefully, memorable.

A silvery blue satin robe hung on his wardrobe door, ready to be changed into. Around the flared wrists lay a single line of golden flowers embroidered onto the material, and around the open-split neckline also lay golden flowers with leaves of green and blue watery swirls. Slightly darker silver satin buttons ran down the front of the garment. The colour of his robe and the water motifs represented Erestor’s House by birth, the golden flower being the House he was marrying into.

Erestor had spent much of his personal time recently practicing the hairstyle he wore that day. A side parting with his hair twisted into two tight curls running down the sides of his head, then assembling into a bun to the left of his head, just behind and under his ear. A few strands were left loose to cascade over his shoulder and a small silver circlet across his forehead. Erestor was now able to confidently complete the change of clothing and hairstyle within ten minutes. He would seemingly disappear for only a moment and return in a completely new ensemble and hairstyle.

He had also decided that this was the time he would start wearing his ring again; after all, he was wearing this ensemble when Glorfindel originally gave it to him. And after the fireworks, when the music was playing, Erestor would ask Glorfindel to dance. Lindir and his fellow musicians had been practicing several songs from Gondolin over the past month, including the tune Erestor and Glorfindel had danced to as they shared their first dance as a married couple.

Elrond was due to return in another week’s time. This would be the last big opportunity Erestor would have to woo Glorfindel; to have him all to himself; for with Elrond, returned also Natahl and Gildor. So much was relying on this night. Erestor only hoped the month-long planning and sacrifice of time with Glorfindel during the period would ultimately be worth it.

~*~

During the afternoon, Erestor spent as much time as possible out of his office, wandering the festival, ensuring everyone was enjoying the festivities, checking everything was running smoothly, and generally made himself seen as much as possible. He would stop at various stalls or performances for a few moments before continuing on again. He and Glorfindel never spoke, but they had been in the vicinity of one another, and had nodded their heads in silent greeting. 

Erestor hoped the shock of the quick change and the chosen apparel would assist Glorfindel’s memories in returning. The trick was to be within Glorfindel’s eyeline moments before the announcement for the feast was made.

Even as they walked in different directions, Erestor always kept track of Glorfindel’s location, his height and bright hair easily making him noticeable in a crowd. With fifteen minutes remaining until dinner was to be served, Erestor stopped at a glass-blowing demonstration Glorfindel was also in attendance at. He stayed only as long as it took for Glorfindel’s eyes to flick his way, then he walked away again, seemingly in no great rush.

As soon as he was out of sight, Erestor made a bee-line for his room.

 

~*~

 

The announcement for dinner came just as Erestor exited his room, his appearance completely altered. Delighted with the timing, Erestor walked the halls in a leisurely pace, tonight taking a cue from Elrond and wanting to make a grand entrance. Just as everyone had taken their seats, Erestor entered via the main doors at the far end of the hall, walking up the middle aisle towards the high table. Erestor nodded and smiled at people as he passed, giving good tidings to those nearby. He felt a little self-conscious as he was not one to draw attention to himself unnecessarily, but could think of no better entrance for the garments he currently wore than this.

Half way to the dais, Erestor looked up from the crowd around him to lock eyes with Glorfindel. The blonde lord was pale, his eyes were haunted and sweat was visibly collecting on his forehead. For all intents and purposes, Glorfindel looked like he had seen a ghost. While disconcerting as a reaction, Erestor was at least glad this moment was resonating with the reborn elf.

Erestor smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

However, it seemed Glorfindel did not agree for he stood from the high table and fled the room through a nearby rear door. Only Erestor and a few others nearby noticed his escape as so many eyes were still upon Erestor. 

Concerned with the action, all Erestor wanted to do was go search for Glorfindel and ensure he was well, but as acting Lord of this realm, Erestor was expected to stay for the full meal. Erestor took his usual seat, spoke a few words of greeting and thankfulness for everyone’s hard work, and hoped everyone would enjoy the feast. Though without Glorfindel’s company, he doubted he would at all.

~*~

The meal seemed to last far longer than any previous feast he had attended. Erestor was so nervous as to Glorfindel’s state of mind, Elrond’s words echoing in his head of pushing the Lord too far, that Erestor was unable to eat much at all.

As soon as the announcement came that it was dark enough for the fireworks display, Erestor took his leave and went to find Glorfindel. His presence would not be missed as everyone’s attention would be on the sky and the bright sparks that flew and exploded; a resource Gandalf had shared with the elves to use in his absence on special occasions. Admittedly Erestor twisted his arm into releasing the knowledge, a fact Gandalf begrudged even to this day, but Erestor thought it worth it for the happiness and wonder it brought so many of his people.

Erestor raced to Glorfindel’s rooms, and knocked on the door.

“Glorfindel?” Erestor called through the wood, but no response came. “Glorfindel, it is Erestor. Do you mind if I come in?” Erestor pulled at the latch; finding it unlocked. “You left before dinner began, I wanted to make sure-,” Erestor said as he opened the door and looked inside. The room was dark and cold. Glorfindel was not here. There were a myriad of other locations Erestor thought to check- Glorfindel’s office, the barracks and training fields, the stables, the orchard, the library and a few other places. But knowing which place, presuming the areas Erestor could reasonably think of were correct, Glorfindel was most likely to be in, he could not say.

Erestor looked down at himself. It was only upon seeing Erestor in his current clothing that Glorfindel then left. Unsure if Glorfindel was likely to disappear again if he saw Erestor thus, he decided to return to his rooms first for a quick change before his search began in earnest. Erestor ran through the corridors, sprinting from the West Wing over to the East Wing of the Last Homely House.

As he approached his room, Erestor saw his door was ajar. Knowing he did not leave it thus upon exiting a few hours earlier, Erestor slowed his pace and peeked inside, unsure of what to expect. 

His heart raced, filled with relief and overjoyed to find Glorfindel sitting upon the end of his bed, though the lord did seem somewhat lost and forlorn. The blonde’s shoulders were hunched and his eyes flitted all around the room, resting on a piece of furniture or artwork for a moment before looking elsewhere again. Glorfindel had obviously lit a few candles, and a small fire was flickering in the hearth.

“Glorfindel?” Erestor called softly as he entered the room and approached the golden lord slowly. “Are you well?”

“This is my room,” Glorfindel said, his voice shaking a little.

Erestor said nothing but knelt in front of Glorfindel and placed a comforting hand upon his knee.

“And yet, this is your room.”

“Perhaps it is our room?” Erestor suggested, squeezing his hand gently upon the lord’s leg. The movement drew Glorfindel’s attention down to his limb. The slender hand lay so innocuously upon his leggings, yet his attention was fixed upon it, his eyes wide with surprise.

Glorfindel looked at Erestor, clearly confused. His eyes ceased roaming the room and instead passed over Erestor, taking in his hairstyle, circlet and clothes; the embroidery especially seemed to hold his interest. 

“The golden flower,” Glorfindel murmured, his voice barely audible and he reached out a hand, his fingertips softly tracing the pattern around Erestor’s neck.

“The symbol of your House,” Erestor confirmed.

“Our House?” Glorfindel asked, his eyes flickering up from the fabric to Erestor’s face.

“I lived within the walls of the Golden Flower, for a time,” Erestor said, encouraging Glorfindel to put the pieces together himself. In the distance, the loud bangs of the fireworks started and cheers for the colourful light show could be heard.

Glorfindel looked up at the sound, and it appeared to Erestor that something was definitely starting to sink in for a split second later Glorfindel grasped the hand on his knee and stood up, bringing Erestor with him. Without warning, Glorfindel led Erestor into the hallway and closed the door behind them, then proceeded around the corner to the next corridor where he came to a halt.

Glorfindel placed Erestor’s hand in the crook of his arm, then retraced his steps, heading back towards Erestor’s door, but at a slower pace. Erestor followed the movements, uncertain what Glorfindel was doing, but received the impression that this was important to the blonde; perhaps even vital to the memory recovery process. Glorfindel reached out for the latch, a slight tremor in his hand as he opened the door and swung it wide. He and Erestor remained in the hallway, looking inside. The room looked cosy in the flaming light, and seductive with the red wash it had recently received. Aside from the smallness of the space, placement of the fireplace and location of the windows, the room was as realistic a reconstruction of their old room as Erestor could accomplish. He hoped that whatever Glorfindel was seeing in his mind’s eye would match what he was seeing within Erestor’s chamber.

Glorfindel eased Erestor’s arm from his, and turned to face him, holding hands between them. Erestor’s eyes widened as Glorfindel leaned in towards him, seemingly to kiss him, but stopped just short of their mouths meeting. Their breaths mixed, but they simply stayed this way for a few moments. Erestor felt Glorfindel’s hands slide up his forearms, behind his elbows, then wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer. Erestor in turn wrapped his arms around Glorfindel’s neck, mentally willing the blonde to close the gap and kiss him.

Instead, Glorfindel pulled back and bent his legs a little. Erestor felt one of the arms around him drop to grasp him just under the buttocks. He was suddenly lifted into the air, held in place around his upper legs and lower back, and squeezed against the robust body. Erestor tightened his hold around Glorfindel’s neck, using the strong shoulders for leverage.

“Yes?” Glorfindel asked softly.

“Yes,” Erestor answered.

Erestor leant down this time, looking to kiss Glorfindel, but just as Glorfindel had done moments before, he ceased the action just before contact was made. Erestor felt Glorfindel shuffle forwards, through the doorway, still carrying Erestor. Once inside, the door was pushed shut, presumably Glorfindel closed it with a foot as his hands never left Erestor. Erestor and Glorfindel were too close to maintain eye contact, but there was little doubt that their gazes were directed towards the other.

The arm beneath Erestor’s buttocks loosened and lowered, sliding down his legs until Glorfindel’s arm cupped around his knees. Erestor felt himself being tilted back and immediately grasped Glorfindel around the neck tighter as his body was twisted and his legs were manoeuvred to the side of Glorfindel’s body. Glorfindel kept leaning forward, his arm at Erestor’s lower back slid up to just beneath his shoulders; Erestor’s head was little higher than his hips at this point, his legs bent and high against Glorfindel’s hips; their heads were just as close as before. Glorfindel licked his lips and Erestor felt the tongue ghosting over his own ever so lightly.

“Yes?” Glorfindel asked again.

Erestor smiled weepily and nodded his head; “yes,” his hands unconsciously stroking Glorfindel’s neck and hair.

With Erestor’s positioning within Glorfindel’s arms altered, the blonde stepped up to the side of the bed and gently deposited Erestor onto the centre of the mattress. Erestor released Glorfindel’s neck, his hands running over the broad shoulders and hard chest muscles as he felt Glorfindel release him also. Glorfindel half lay, half sat on the mattress, just to the side of Erestor. Apparently taking the cue from Erestor, Glorfindel’s hands also ran over the slim body for a few seconds before stopping at the neck of his garment. The large fingers fumbled with the first few buttons, seeking to unhook them. 

“Yes?” Glorfindel asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

“No,” Erestor whispered gently, cupping Glorfindel’s cheek briefly. Erestor then took Glorfindel’s hands and lay them on either side of the opening to his robe, curling the fingers over the edge of the material. Erestor nodded his head with encouragement as Glorfindel seemed to hesitate; but at the gesture he grasped the fabric tight and pulled it apart, buttons flying in all directions. Erestor smiled as his chest was exposed and Glorfindel’s head travelled leisurely down the curve of his jaw and neck, just as close to his skin as they had been when they didn’t quite kiss. Erestor’s hands slid over Glorfindel’s shoulders and upper back, occasionally grabbing the material of Glorfindel’s shirt and pulling it up, hinting that the blonde should take it off.

But Glorfindel had ceased moving. He was staring intently at something to the left of Erestor’s chest. Erestor looked down to see Glorfindel pick up the chain around his neck, and fingered the ring that it held. Reaching up to his shoulder, Glorfindel grasped Erestor’s left hand and brought it down, and looked between the ring on Erestor’s finger and the one on the chain- they matched. Two rose coloured mithril rings, with Golden Flowers etched around the bands. Erestor winced as the chain was tugged free from around his neck, but cared not for the pain; too intrigued by the events currently occurring before him. Hope was blossoming within his chest like never before. He watched as Glorfindel sat up, still seemingly fascinated by this ring. Erestor gently took one end of the hanging chain between his thumb and forefinger, and slowly pulled it free of the ring Glorfindel held. Once unrestricted, Glorfindel moved the ring onto his wedding finger. 

Erestor held his breath, wanting recognition to fill Glorfindel’s eyes, waiting for it to bloom across his face. What he did not expect was the sudden look of pain. Glorfindel’s eyes clenched tight and his hands instantly clutched either side of his head, a shriek coming from his throat.

“Glorfindel?” Erestor called out in a panic, instantly sitting up and trying to move Glorfindel’s arms out of the way so he could gauge the issue. But Glorfindel crumpled in on himself, falling off the edge of the bed, landing with a thud and now screaming in anguish.

Erestor jumped off the bed and hunched over the warrior, seeking to console his love. “GLORFINDEL!” he shouted, hoping he had not done exactly what Elrond had told him not to do; break Glorfindel.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Kudos is lovely, but comments are king. Any thoughts or feedback you have are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


	8. Clearing the Void

  
  
  


“Glorfindel!?” Erestor called out, panic strong in his voice. “What is wrong? Look at me!” Erestor scrambled to roll Glorfindel onto his back and move his hands away from his face; but Glorfindel remained in the foetal position, his back to Erestor. “Glorfindel, please! Speak to me!” Erestor begged, tears escaping his eyes. But Glorfindel remained the same, his body tense and highly strung. “I shall get a healer!” Erestor said and made to stand, but his legs wobbled and he fell back onto the ground.

Just as soon as the outburst begun, it stopped. Glorfindel’s wailing silenced and his body fell limp against the floor, his chest heaving.

“Glorfindel?” Erestor cried, alarmed, easily rolling Glorfindel onto his back this time.

“Tor?” Glorfindel’s voice croaked, blue eyes blearily looking up; not focussing on anything, but trying to look at Erestor.

“Fin?” Erestor asked, tentatively.

“Tor.” A smile blossomed on Glorfindel’s face and a hand felt its way up Erestor’s body clumsily, cupping a tear streaked cheek. “You found me.”

“FIN!” Erestor smiled joyously and crumpled onto the body before him, years of pain, anguish and longing suddenly replaced by relief and rapture. “You came back,” he rejoiced.

“You pulled me back,” Glorfindel corrected, and hugged Erestor tightly to him, peppering kisses to wherever he could reach.

“I thought I lost you,” Erestor wept.

“I am **_SO_** sorry,” Glorfindel hiccupped. Erestor felt the strong hands stroking his hair and body, comforting him. “I never wanted to leave you; never wanted you to be alone.”

“Do not ever leave me again,” Erestor demanded, his arms still tight around Glorfindel, not wanting to let go.

“Never,” Glorfindel agreed, “I love you.”

Erestor sobbed something that sounded like “I love you too,” but really could have been anything.

“Hush, love. I am back,” Glorfindel said gently. Erestor found himself being rolled over, but still he did not release his husband. Erestor felt his eyes being kissed, and the tears still clinging to his face being brushed away with a gentle touch. “You will need to let go sometime,” Glorfindel whispered.

“Not yet; you have only just returned. You left me,” Erestor tried to reason.

“I came back,” Glorfindel petted Erestor, “and I am not going anywhere. You saved me Erestor. I had faith in you; in us. I always did, and this confirms we are meant to be.”

Erestor’s cries of relief subsided into small whimpers. “What do you mean?” he asked, releasing Glorfindel only far enough so he might look into honest blue eyes.

“I- perhaps we should talk about it later?” Glorfindel suggested with a guilty twinge evident upon his face.

“No,” Erestor’s head shook adamantly. “If you know why I have gone through years of torture, why we could not be together, then you shall tell me now!” Erestor demanded, his eyes begging for answers.

Glorfindel released a big sigh and wiped a hand down his face.

“Come, let me up. We will be more comfortable on the bed.”

Erestor nodded in response but did not loosen his hold. Glorfindel grinned indulgently and pressed a loving but chaste kiss to Erestor’s lips. Using his strength, Glorfindel stood from the floor, pulling Erestor with him, and similar to moments before, lifted the Councillor in his arms and placed him on the bed, except this time the blonde fell into the centre as well- he had no choice; Erestor still had not let go. Glorfindel, landing on the bed in an awkward pose, and not wanting to squish Erestor, rearranged himself against the pillows with Erestor facing him; their arms still encircling the other. Silence fell between them.

“Why?” Erestor croaked, prompting Glorfindel, wanting to know how they found themselves in this situation now.

“It seems I am not… The Valar- they, The Halls of Waiting; I was not obedient,” Glorfindel waffled, unsure where to begin.

“You remember your time there?” Erestor asked.

“I do now,” Glorfindel cupped Erestor’s head. “I was there for centuries. I was supposed to reflect on my life; and come to terms with my own demise, and move on; to be reborn into Valinor. But I rebelled. I refused to find peace until I knew what had become of you; to know if you had survived Gondolin’s fall, if you were waiting for me in Valinor.”

“Why? You could have had harmony for eternity; instead you are here, still fighting Orcs and Melkor’s creations, and war is brewing once more.”

“What is heaven to me if you are not present? That is torment,” Glorfindel managed to pry one of Erestor’s hands from his back, and held it gently between them, occasionally kissing the backs of the slender fingers. “I demanded Námo to tell me of your fate, but beyond advising me that you had not come to his realm, he could not tell me anything. _‘The living are not my concern,’_ he would tell me. And so, I would not find my rest. I would not rest,” Glorfindel repeated, conviction clear in his voice. “I raged, and screamed, long after others from Gondolin had been reborn, I remained, refusing to be still.”

Glorfindel stroked Erestor’s cheek and hair.

“I suspect Námo did not know what to do with me, so Manwë came, and he offered me a chance to be with you. But after all the trouble I caused, he would not simply rebirth me into Middle Earth and back to you; he said we would be tested; and would only be together if we passed.” Glorfindel smiled sadly. “I did not know what the test would be, but I believed we would succeed; I knew we were destined to be together, in Gondolin and again now. I am sorry I did this to us, but it was the only way I could return to your side.” Blue eyes shone with love and sincerity.

Erestor nodded his head but said nothing; his eyes welling up again.

“I should not have spoken for us both,” Glorfindel admittedly softly.

“No, it is fine. Provided the test is over and you will not be pulled from my side again, then we can move on. But the past three years have been sheer agony for me- to have you returned, but unrecognising of me!?” tears escaped Erestor’s eyes, “I would have rather you remained in the Halls, or reborn into Valinor than that! For you to be within reach but out of touch is too much to bear! At least dead I knew you were in a better place, where no harm would come to you; and I had had centuries to come to terms with my loss! But this!?” Erestor’s face tensed as he was overcome with emotion.

“I know,” Glorfindel agreed and pulled Erestor to him, holding him tight. “If I knew this would be the test, I would not have wanted to put you through it. I am sorry. So sorry.”

They stayed that way for a while, taking comfort in the presence of one another, holding the other tight and stroking away the pain.

“How could I have forgotten you?” Glorfindel asked softly, “you, my light, my life, my only? I remembered my entire life, my parents, Gondolin, ruling, even events at which both you and I were present, yet it was only you erased from me; nothing else.”

“Why did you not fall in love with me again?” Erestor asked. “As the reborn Glorfindel? Even if you did not remember me from Gondolin, why did you not fall in love with me here, in Imladris?”

Glorfindel’s brow furrowed. “It is hard to explain; it was as though you were part of the background, and I could never see you clearly unless you were right in front of me. Through a mist with blurred edges? And dull in colour; not just your clothing, but all of you. What kind of test would it have been had I recognised you as the other part of my soul immediately? And, I am honoured you were in mourning for me for so long,” Glorfindel shyly smiled.

“For you, my friends, my family and for Gondolin, as well as Lindon and others,” Erestor clarified.

“That you have such reverence and display it so openly to the memories of those you hold dear is just one small part of why I love you,” Glorfindel said softly. He leaned in and kissed Erestor, longer than the last time, but still chastely, not wanting to rush this moment centuries in the making. Glorfindel pulled back and looked around the room, then back to Erestor, taking in the recreation of his wedding robe and hair style. “Your clothes and furniture, it must have been at great expense.”

“It was worth it to have you back.” Erestor initiated the kiss this time, and opened his mouth to Glorfindel, allowing the blonde’s questing tongue entrance. They moved slow against one another; easing their way into kissing again.

“It was very clever of you,” Glorfindel whispered against Erestor’s lips, “reconstructing our courting and relationship milestones.”

Erestor shook his head sadly. “It was all I could do. You were not attracted to the present me, so I had to remind you of the original Erestor.”

A pained look crossed Glorfindel’s face. He cupped Erestor’s cheek firmly and said with conviction, “When in my own mind, I will always be captivated by you, any and every version of you.” Glorfindel captured Erestor’s lips again, their mouths melding and tongues engaging within.

Erestor found himself being rolled over, the long-forgotten but all too familiar weight of Glorfindel settling upon him. Large hands roamed all over his upper half, caressing and comforting.

“I fear I have ruined your wedding robe,” Glorfindel whispered while his hand now snaked inside the torn opening.

“It is not the first time,” Erestor smiled. Glorfindel tittered in response. 

Glorfindel pressed his forehead to Erestor’s. “I have missed your wit.” He kissed Erestor again. 

Everywhere Glorfindel touched left a hot trail in its wake, and Erestor’s body warmed in a way he had not felt in centuries. Glorfindel’s mouth, hands and body all worshipped the creamy skin beneath him. Erestor moaned at the sensations, and melted into the security of Glorfindel’s loving embrace.

Throughout the night they languidly re-learnt the peaks and valleys of their husband’s body, remembered through touch and memories of countless nights eons ago their rhythms and patterns, and moved as one long before the sun rose.

For the entire night, long after the candles burned out, Erestor and Glorfindel held one another, kissing, caressing, loving, always maintaining contact, and continuously watching to ensure the other did not disappear…that the Valar would not test them further.

Dawn was breaking and Erestor felt tears prickling at his eyes again.

“Why do you cry?” Glorfindel asked, kissing the closed eyelids with care.

“As much as I wish I can stay, I have duties to attend to. I have a festival clean up to supervise, rooms to make ready for the visiting Galadhrim, paperwork, notes to prepare for Elrond’s return to bring him up to date; there is so much to do, and all I want to do is stay here, with you. I do not wish to leave your side. And I do not want you to go anywhere again without me. It frightens me how in so short a time I am now terrified to lose you again.”

“I am not going anywhere,” Glorfindel reassured, “and if you need to hold my hand from now on to convince yourself of this, then so be it.”

“Always?”

“Always,” Glorfindel smiled. 

Erestor returned the gesture. It would take time for the culmination of all his efforts to sink in. But until then, until this euphoric feeling outweighed the trepidation, he would not let Glorfindel out of his sight. He had worked too hard. It was his turn to relax and rely on Glorfindel now; and make unreasonable demands- he deserved it.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Kudos is lovely, but comments are king. Any thoughts or feedback you have are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


	9. The Lord Returns

  
  
  


Elrond and Celebrian rode into the main square with cheers and greetings from the crowd present rising up, celebrating their homecoming. In return they waved and smiled graciously from atop their steeds. Erestor and Glorfindel stood in Elrond’s usual spot, atop the stairs on the veranda leading into the main house. Elrond dismounted his horse, then assisted Celebrian from hers and waited for their horses to be taken away before regarding the crowd again. Arm in arm they slowly turned about, continuing to wave and smile and acknowledge the masses that had gathered to see them.

Eventually their turning brought them to face the direction of Erestor and Glorfindel. The two smiled indulgently at the smitten look upon their Lord’s face, and the graciousness Celebrian radiated. They remained standing there as together the Lord and soon-to-be Lady of Imadris ascended the stairs. Elrond greeted the pair first, releasing Celebrian to hug first Erestor and then Glorfindel.

“Welcome home, My Lord,” Erestor greeted. “You have been missed.”

“Thank you, there is nothing better than a warm reception or one’s own bed after time away,” Elrond responded. “And, I am honoured to have returned with the lovely Lady Celebrian by my side,” Elrond motioned his fiancé forwards.

“Erestor, lovely to see you again,” Celebrian curtsied. Erestor bowed in response and smiled.

“And you, My Lady. I hope Imladris feels as home to you as much as Lothlórien ever has,” Erestor greeted. “If I may, I would like to introduce you to Lord Glorfindel,” Erestor indicated to his side, “my husband.” Erestor did not miss from over the shoulder of Celebrian the surprised look Elrond gave, nor the glance his lord made at his clothing; taking in the navy robe he wore and the ring once again in place on his finger.

“Elrond did not tell me you were married to one another!” Celebrian seemed surprised by this news. “Lord Glorfindel, very good to finally make your acquaintance,” Celebrian curtsied again, to which Glorfindel responded to with a bow. Having not visited Imladris since Glorfindel’s return, this was the first time they had met.

“Theirs is not a relationship which has been the most stable,” Elrond spoke before Glorfindel had a chance to greet their newest resident, “and this development is rather sudden, though not unexpected or unwelcome,” Elrond winked.

“Oh hush, they look rock solid to me,” Celebrian smiled, gazing between the pair. “Come Glorfindel,” Celebrian held out her arm, which Glorfindel took without question and began leading her into the House. “I want to hear all about your wedding. I have so many ideas already for my own, but maybe there are a few concepts from your day I can work into my nuptials? A marriage as blessed as yours and Erestor’s must have begun in spectacular fashion.”

“I take it all is well?” Elrond asked Erestor, following Celebrian and Glorfindel inside a few paces behind.

“No, all is not well,” Erestor said through gritted teeth. “His memories have returned, but duty-bound as we have been in your absence we have been unable to enjoy each other’s company fully. I therefore must insist that we take personal time as soon as it is convenient.”

Elrond, looking rather taken aback, responded with a hesitant; “Well, Celebrian and I have only just arrived. I imagine she will want some time to become acclimatised, and who better than the Lord of the realm to reacquaint her to this land, and ultimately, her new home? And then handing all my work back to me may take a while; plus passing your work over to your assistant-”

“Elrond,” Erestor growled.

Elrond turned and burst out laughing. “As soon as we are settled, you may take as much time as you need,” Elrond clapped his arm around Erestor’s shoulder. “I am happy for you,” Elrond grinned.

“Thank you,” Erestor returned the gesture.

Together they followed their respective partners through the corridors, each eager to be alone with their loved ones. Upon reaching Celebrian’s guest chambers, Erestor dragged Glorfindel away under the guise of ‘ _official business_ ,’ but promised to see them at dinner.

“Elrond agreed to us having some personal time together,” Erestor all but squealed, grasping Glorfindel’s hand tight as they walked the hallways.

“That is wonderful news,” Glorfindel lifted Erestor’s hand to his lips for a kiss.

“I cannot wait,” Erestor confessed, “You, me, a bed, isolation and at least two weeks away from responsibilities and obligations. Sounds like perfection,” Erestor sighed.

“Mmmm, I completely agree,” Glorfindel said. “Though we may need to venture out for food on occasion, lest we starve.”

“Yes, yes,” Erestor waved that concern off.

“Speaking of food, as it is Celebrian’s first night, I will of course sit at the high table. However, afterwards, I may seek the company of Gildor and Natahl- inform them about us.”

“That sounds wise,” Erestor agreed, “but be sure to remain within eyesight.” Erestor’s grasp tightened momentarily. They reached Erestor’s room and entered, closing the door behind them.

“More to the point,” Glorfindel cleared his throat, pulling Erestor to him in a loose hug, “there may be times when I would like to sit with them at dinner, and drink long into the night.”

Erestor looked at Glorfindel with a quizzical smile. “Well of course, they are still your friends.”

“Oh, good. Well, I am relieved you understand; they aren’t exactly the same people whose company I enjoyed in Gondolin,” Glorfindel confessed.

“We have both grown and changed since Gondolin,” Erestor consoled; Elrond’s words from Yule suddenly echoing in his head, yet in a different context. “Imladris is not as restrictive as Gondolin was. If you enjoy their company, then I hope you spend as much time with them as you want; so long as I still get at least one dance every festival,” Erestor pulled Glorfindel tighter to him.

“I think I can manage at least one,” Glorfindel agreed; a large grin upon his face.

“Provided it is to me you return each night, you may be friends with anyone you like.” Erestor pressed a chaste kiss to Glorfindel’s lips.

“And what do I gain for my efforts; leaving my friends to come back to you, each and every night?” Glorfindel asked cheekily.

Erestor started shuffling them backwards, towards the bed, a seductive tone in his voice; “Why do I not give you a sneak preview of the delights awaiting you every time you return to my side? I am going to love you so hard, you will never forget me again. I will lodge the memory of me so deep within you that you will never be rid of even the thought of me,” Erestor spoke, his lips right against Glorfindel’s.

“Yes,” Glorfindel responded, eager for their rendezvous to begin.

When Erestor’s legs hit the end of the bed, he fell backwards, dragging Glorfindel down with him. Together they toppled onto the soft mattress, and within moments clothes were being flung across the room and moans filled the chamber.

Erestor proceeded to expertly demonstrate all the delights Glorfindel could expect for eternity, securing to whom Glorfindel would return to every time, even if the Valar interfered again; and, as Erestor promised, never would Glorfindel forget ever again, who held his heart.

  


~FIN~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Kudos is lovely, but comments are king. Any thoughts or feedback you have are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  A *MASSIVELY* *HUGE* ***THANK YOU*** to **Burning_Nightingale** who worked so hard Beta-ing this story and really helped it come to life. I cannot thank you or your efforts enough- You're amazing!  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
